


Tending to Old Wounds

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost a week since Agron returned to Nasir, seemingly from the dead, and in that time he's been too hurt for them to be intimate. Agron takes it upon himself to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tending to Old Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I tried guessing how long it would take for Agron to heal as much as he did from the next to last and the last season as this is set in that nebulous time span in between. In the end I took a dowsing rod and held it over a bunch of numbers in an attempt to divine when this should be set and came up with about a week. Like Agron would wait any longer.

Nearly a week had passed since Agron had returned bruised, cut, and pierced by nails, but alive. In that time his eye, though dark, was no longer as swollen. His wounds were healing though they still had a tendency to split open and bleed. That was frustrating to no end and required the constant changing of his bandages. Nasir had to become resourceful when it came to getting new cloth and he owed several people for their kindness.

The two of them were in their tent. Light was quickly fading as the sun set. The candles wouldn’t be enough on their own. If Agron had come back sooner from speaking with Spartacus—but that didn’t matter.

Nasir worked quickly. For the first time he was grateful for his experience at changing his own bandages, back when he had been stabbed rescuing Naevia. His fingers brushed skin as they moved but he was so intent on his task that he didn’t notice the way Agron was staring at him, not until the man’s hands covered his own.

Nasir looked up to see green eyes staring at him in a way that nearly sent a shiver down his spine.

“Agron—”

Before he could say more Agron’s lips covered his own in a kiss that was too desperate to mistake its intent.

Nasir pulled away. “I must tend your wounds.”

There was still that look in Agron’s eyes and he spoke as though he hadn’t heard Nasir. “I want to take you or you to take me. I don’t fucking care.”

In matters of his cock, Agron usually showed more restraint. He and Nasir had never fucked in public although they had come close once after too much wine. He always waited until after matters of serious concern were taken care of. And, when Nasir had been injured, he had shown remarkable patience with a man used to others taking their pleasure at their own whims.

Nasir looked back down at Agron’s side. His gaze drifted before he fixed it on the piece of cloth wrapped around his lover.

“Control your cock until I am finished.” He chided but smiled as he did so.

Agron’s hands ran along Nasir’s neck. Doing his best to ignore that, Nasir adjusted the bandage around Agron’s side to ensure it would keep the one looped around his neck and back in place. After that there was nothing more to see to.

Nasir raised his eyes to Agron’s. He could have reminded Agron that he was still recovering. He could have asked if he was certain but Nasir knew that Agron would insist. And it was hard to resist. The most they had done since Agron returned was kiss and grind until he had grunted in pain.

When Agron kissed him again, Nasir didn’t draw back for some time, allowing himself to relish Agron’s taste. Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir and tried to grasp his shoulder blades but his fingers could do little more than feebly press into skin. The small noise that left Agron’s mouth was not from lust but frustration.

Nasir pulled away. “Agron.” He whispered and took hold of the man’s arms to guide him back to their bed. “Would you have me now?”

Agron’s hands drifted down to rest at the small of Nasir’s back. “You know better than to ask.”

Nasir kissed him again, briefly, before Agron tried to turn him to spread him out over the bed. But Nasir held his ground and gave his lover a gentle push back and onto their blankets. During his recovery Agron consistently pushed himself too hard, suffering only further setbacks as a result and little progress. Nasir would not have him repeat the process.

“You want to take me?” Agron asked as Nasir grasped for the oil he had, fortuitously, not thrown out after their last night in a villa.

“No.” Nasir smiled.

“Then—” Agron stopped as Nasir quickly removed his loincloth before shedding his own clothing and straddling him.

Agron’s gaze fell on Nasir’s cock. He reached for it, attempting to curl his fingers around it, but they could do little more than brush Nasir, who watched as Agron flinched.

No, he would not have him in pain for this.

“Agron.”

Nasir took both of his lover’s hands, nudging the fingers apart before placing them on his chest. He rolled his hips back, grinding his ass against Agron’s cock and was rewarded when he heard a sharp intake of breath. Agron moved back against him.

They didn’t speak. As Nasir felt the tension building in his cock and Agron hardening beneath him, he wondered if the other man was remembering their last time together. Much as Nasir had tried to bury the emotion, he had been angry with Agron—for leaving him, for refusing to listen, for thinking Nasir could be happy without him. He had wanted their last night to be perfect and while it was true they had never been as passionate, kissing and fucking until they were breathless, with Agron driving into him and later Nasir riding him like tonight, Nasir had felt distinctly empty when they were done.

It wouldn’t be like that now. Nasir was determined that it wouldn’t. They weren’t parting but coming together again, as they would have done earlier if Agron had not been too weary and hurt. Perhaps it was better that they waited as any lingering pain Nasir felt at their separation had faded.

When Agron was almost completely hard, Nasir pushed himself up away from him. He reached for the oil again and spread it over his fingers before pressing one inside of himself.

It didn’t take long before Agron spoke, eyes burning as he looked on. “Are you going to fuck yourself on your own?” He moved his hand to Nasir’s side and pushed him.

It was a good thing that Nasir caught himself so he did not fall hard on his side and Agron’s hand as the other man moved to catch him as well.

“What are you doing?” Nasir asked, forgetting to prepare himself for a moment.

“You expect me to lie back and fucking watch?”

“You have no patience.” Which wasn’t true. Agron had plenty of patience so long as his lips were on Nasir’s body.

“And _you_ ask the impossible.”

Agron pushed himself down the bed until his head was level with Nasir’s cock. It took him a bit to get Nasir’s arousal inside his mouth. He couldn’t rely on his fingers to steady it. Agron had never been this clumsy with him but that mattered little to Nasir. It had been weeks since they’d been like this and both Agron’s mouth and efforts did not go unappreciated.

Nasir held himself back from thrusting into Agron’s mouth, even as he moved his finger deeper inside of himself, stretching until the second one went in. Each of his breaths were heavy as Agron took him in. The other man fell into a rhythm, keeping Nasir always deep in his throat so he wouldn’t fall out without a hand to keep him in place.

Nasir gasped as his fingers massaged the spot within himself that always made him go weak when Agron hit it. With Agron’s lips circled around him, Nasir didn’t believe he would last long.

“Stop. I wish to see who outlasts the other and I—”

Agron’s throat and mouth vibrated with what might have been a choked laugh.

“Agron—”

But he wasn’t listening and this was all building in a crescendo too quickly. Agron refused to cease his attention. When Nasir came, eyes falling shut and exhaling in a slow, drawn out hiss, he thrust into Agron’s mouth and held.

Agron pulled away. Nasir looked down at him and saw that he was grinning and wiping away semen with the fabric of the bandages on his hand.

“I am not changing that again.” He tried to make his voice sound sharp but it was weak and his fingers had gone slack.

Agron kissed Nasir’s stomach. “Now I will carry you with me.” He teased.

Nasir would have lightly hit him if his hands were free. “And everyone will be able to tell.”

“Are you forgetting something?” Agron pushed himself back up so that he was eye to eye with Nasir and stretched his hand out over Nasir’s arm. He pressed close to the other man and his hard cock slipped between Nasir’s thighs.

“You will ruin plan.” Nasir thrust his fingers deeper into himself, biting back a groan as he pressed a third inside.

“Tell me and I will follow it.” Agron didn’t allow Nasir to answer, instead pressing their lips together.

It was only when Agron moved to his neck that Nasir could speak. “The plan is to ride you.” And then his tone turned sarcastic. “But if you do not wish it…”

Agron made a soft humming noise as he slid his tongue over Nasir’s skin.

“Is that a yes?”

Agron rolled over onto his back in answer.

Nasir withdrew his fingers and climbed over his lover. “Yet you call me contrary.”

He reached behind him and took Agron’s arousal in his hand, guiding him inside of himself. Agron thrust up to seat himself wholly in Nasir, who winced in response to the burn.

“Should I wait?”

“No.” Nasir placed his palms on Agron’s chest, careful not to put any pressure on him. He lifted himself up before pushing down onto Agron’s cock.

Agron remained still, letting Nasir set the starting pace and allowing him the chance to adjust to his length. His hands went to the man’s hips, fingers curling around them but unable to grip.

There was only one recourse. If Agron insisted on reminding himself of what he could not do then Nasir would have to draw his thoughts away from it. He moved faster, bringing himself down hard enough that it made him cry out. His head tilted back and his eyes fell shut. The burn slowly gave way to pleasure and it was only then that Agron moved beneath him, pushing up in time with him.

One of Agron’s hands moved away from Nasir’s hip. He spread his fingers out as much as he could, and Nasir felt the scratch of fabric and the calluses of Agron’s fingertips push up his stomach and then his chest, reaching his heart and staying there throughout even as Nasir rode him.

“Yours.” Nasir whispered. He opened his eyes and placed his palm over Agron’s heart as well. It was a comfort beyond words to feel its strong beat.

“Yours.” Agron echoed. His breaths were shallow. 

Agron’s rising tension was palpable. Nasir felt muscles clench beneath his touch and between his thighs. Nasir was no better and that pull was as strong as it had ever been when they fell into this.

“Fuck.” Agron swore. His brow knit and he grit his teeth.

Nasir could hardly breathe let alone speak. Each time Agron drove into him he found himself either gasping or moaning. The pleasure washing over him had already made him hard again and he took his own cock in his hand and stroked. He was still sensitive from his last climax and it wouldn’t take long—for either of them, apparently.

With one last thrust, Agron came inside of Nasir, jerking up into him. His fingernails scrabbled over Nasir’s flesh, digging in softly. The sensation brought Nasir over as well, coming across his own hand and Agron’s stomach.

Neither of them moved for several moments. They stayed with their hands over each other’s hearts, slowly descending from the heavens. Finally, Nasir lifted himself off of Agron and rolled onto his side.

In the dim light of the candles, Nasir finally saw the red staining the bandage on Agron’s side.

“You’re bleeding.” He laid his hand over the wound and felt the dampness beneath his fingers.

Agron wrapped his arm around Nasir and pulled him close. “When am I not.” His lips latched onto Nasir’s skin. He bit down on the juncture of flesh between the smaller man’s neck and shoulder before trailing kisses all along his skin.

Nasir looped his arm loosely around Agron’s waist. He arched his neck back to give Agron better access. A smile stretched across his face in spite of his worry, because Agron was right, blood was nothing new to either of them now and to be expected. This moment was for them alone.

“You have ruined me. If Jupiter himself were to take me as a lover his cock could not fill me as yours does.”

“You will never have another lover.” Agron promised. “You will have no need.”

Nasir knew Agron could never guarantee that, especially now, but he didn’t care. Agron wanted to be with him now and forever and Nasir had never been more determined that no one would tear them apart.

When he fell asleep, Agron’s lips were still upon his neck.


End file.
